Alt ending to Breaking Dawn
by MonkeysGoMoo
Summary: This is an alt ending to Breaking Dawn that my bro wrote cuz he didnt like the ending... and I rated it T cuz its been a while since i read it and i dont really remember it... so ya let me know what you think so I can tell Matt.


Breaking Dawn- By Stephenie Meyer

This is an ALT Ending to Breaking Dawn by my bro, Matt

(all comments n criticisms will be delivered to him XD)

"Aro is the discussion over, will your coven seek to kill my daughter then?" Bella asked her eyes downcast.

"I'm afraid so, we are not sure she is a threat so she must be destroyed."

"I see, everyone please stand back."

Bella, shit your gonna use "that" huh? Edward thought.

Everyone moved backed up as Bella stepped forth in the middle of the field.

"Aro, I do not hold a grudge against you, and I truly wish this could have eneded differently, however I will eliminate any threats to family."

Isabella inhaled then exhaled, and suddenly something started to grow out of her back. As they grew Aro's eyes widened.

"Aro what the hell are those things!" Marcus shouted.

"Black wings."

The wings which were growing had an angelic appearance and started to glow red.

What is the aura, Jane thought. It feels …like…like… my entire body is being suppressed.

What is this…red wings…. I have heard the legends, this is impossible she can't be one of them... she can't be a Vampire Lorde! But the evidence is right in front of me I can't ignore it. So for now… Aro thought. "RETREAT!" Aro shouted.

"Too late." Isabella whispered. She raised her hand, "1st technique, barrier." A barrier formed around the Volturi. Caius chucked a pebble at the barrier. It connected and shattered into dust. "She has us trapped!"

"Jane shatter this barrier!" Marcus yelled. Jane closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Pointless." Isabella whispered.

Cracks in the barrier formed, however the cracks disappeared almost instantly.

"No way that's-"

Isabella smiled. "Goodbye… 2nd technique, impale."

Giant plant like thorns rose out of the ground, almost all of the wood was covered with giant thorns twice the size of an average man. As they withered and twisted around the Volturi, Marcus shouted, BELLA IF YOU THINK THIS WILL KILL US ALONE YOUR WRONG!" Marcus and the Volturi began to ward of thee thorns, chopping, slashing and breaking them.

Jane slowly moved backwards, but then tripped.

"Jane I never did like you. I think I'll kill you first." Isabella said. As the last word left Bella's mouth a thorn pierced Jane. Jane screamed, and her body shoke as she was thrown up air her body ripped in half.

"JANE!" Aro screamed his face contorted with rage.

"People who try to break others love should die tragically and painfully. Farewell Chelsea," Isabella whispered. Chelsea who was standing against the barrier, visibility shaken was struck in the head decapitated instantly.

"Caius, you never gave my daughter a chance, please die." Caius dodged the first attacks but he was quickly overwhelmed his body pierced in multiple places.

"And now I shall end it."

The thorns suddenly began striking down the majestic coven, Alec was thrown against the barrier eyes wide with fear. He began pounding and clawing at the barrier. PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME!" he screamed frantically. "I don't want to di-" were his last words as he was grabbed and disappeared from out of sight.

"How sad," Bella said with a smile on her face.

The thorns suddenly began to retract back in the ground, and as the dust cleared, the broken, and decapitated bodies of the Volturi lay scattered on the ground. Most of the Volturi were still moving some were beginning to stand. Aero stood he had giant hole in his chest and both of his arms had been ripped off. He scowled a torrent of rage escaped his mouth as he charged at the barrier.

"Oh?"…. "3rd technique, Incinerate."

A searing red flame engulfed the inside of the barrier, and the screams of the dying echoed through out the forest. As the snow slowly fell the fire turned a deathly green. Isabella's magical wings slowly disappeared, 'Its over."

As Bella turned around and faced the other vampires, there faces met her gaze with horror and disgust. The Cullens looked to the ground. _That was not the Bella I know_, Edward thought, as Isabella walked away smiling.

END, Hope ya all liked, By Matt

This was an alternate ending to Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn… I sort of liked the series and hated how it ended XD


End file.
